Intimidad
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Ante sus ojos, ella lucía tan frágil y débil, sin embargo, su hermana era todo menos eso. Junichiro lo sabía bien, quizás la protegía en exceso. No lo podía evitar: su mayor miedo era perderla y no ser capaz de recuperarla. [Junichiro/Naomi]


**_¡Ciaossu!_**

 _Estoy muy, muy emocionada. Hace taaanto tiempo que quería dar mi debut en este fandom, en cuestiones de fanficker, claro. Pensaba presentarme con un Soukoku, o un AtsuKyou, pero esta pareja es una de las que más me encantan de BDS, y no me arrepiento de haber escrito esto. Ya habrá oportunidad para las otras ships. Y también como hay muy pocos fics, pues… aquí está._

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Ante sus ojos, ella lucía tan frágil y débil, sin embargo, su hermana era todo menos eso. Junichiro lo sabía bien, quizás la protegía en exceso. No lo podía evitar: su mayor miedo era perderla y no ser capaz de recuperarla._

 _ **Cover**_ **Art:** Ke

 ** _ID=_** 4630360

 _ **Disclaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador, **Kafka Asagiri**_

* * *

 ** _"Intimidad"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sus pasos eran cautelosos, no producían sonido. Era de noche, la oscuridad se manifestó en cada comarca de la zona. Su vista yacía acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenario. Detuvo su caminar al llegar a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, ella ya lo esperaba, al igual que cada noche. Una lícita costumbre que adquirieron ambos, hace un tiempo que desconocían. No era prioridad recordarlo. La suave y nívea piel de la chica se encontraba expuesta, Naomi sólo vestía con una ligera camisa negra. Sus pómulos, normalmente pálidos, padecían de un tenue rubor, haciéndola ver encantadora, mas no tímida. Lamió sus labios y esperó a que él extinguiera la distancia que los separaba.

Al estar a una cercanía prudente, acercaron sus rostros y se besaron con delicadeza. Deslizó sus labios por la piel contraria, queriendo llegar a los huesos y brindar caricias a su alma. Deseaba hundirse en su existencia, encandilándose con su calidez.

La amaba. Cuando el Sol se oculta y llega la Luna en compañía de las estrellas, es cuando puede demostrarlo abiertamente.

Pero en el día, él lo oculta. Ella es consciente de aquello y se enfadaba, ocasionando que esté la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. Demostrando el incondicional amor que le profesaba.

Al besarla y rodear con los brazos, su curvilíneo y esbelto cuerpo, consideraba que no era lo suficientemente delicado. Lucía tan frágil y débil, sin embargo, su hermana era todo menos eso. Junichiro lo sabía bien, quizás la protegía en exceso. No lo podía evitar: su mayor miedo era perderla y no ser capaz de recuperarla.

Él sabe que Naomi no necesita ser protegida. No del todo. El pelirrojo es un inútil sin ella, una sombra sin motivo que se pudre en la soledad ─su condena en los momentos donde su hermana no está─, y ella es consciente de ese aspecto. Por eso, en algunas noches, Jun le prometió que la protegerá, incluso de sí mismo, porque si ella se destroza, él igual lo hará. Pero él también puede lastimarla, mucho más que cualquiera. Lo que desea es verla sonreír eternamente y de forma genuina, incluso si él ya no existiera más en su vida.

─Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? ─le susurró Tanizaki al oído, produciendo que un cosquilleo viajara por la espina dorsal de la chica, en conjunto de una sonrisa arrogante─. Jamás volverás a ser herida, lo prometo.

No tuvo respuesta inmediata. Después de esas palabras, se creó un silencio, que sólo la risita de Naomi interrumpió. Aventuró sus finas manos al rostro del chico y lo tomó, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Ella logró vislumbrar un brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos. Sonrió con suavidad.

─Sé que lo harás ─respondió ella, sorprendiendo a su acompañante ─. Porque no podrías continuar sin mí, y confío en ti ─añadió, refugiando su rostro en el hombro masculino.

─ ¿E-en verdad…? ─cuestionó con asombro en su voz.

Naomi rió y, sin poder evitarlo, lo besó. Con cada instante, su corazón lo amaba más. Por otra parte, el varón pestañeó varias veces, no se esperó aquello, sin embargo, le agradó obtener respuesta de tal magnitud. El corazón le latió y una calidez se permitió aparecer en su pecho, expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

Y cada vez que amanece, el mundo entero se silencia al verlos con las manos entrelazadas y con tímidas sonrisas en sus rostros. Desde ahora, las noches ya no serían suficientes para expresar su amor.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por llegar aquí!_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Estuve muy nerviosa al escribir este drabble, ya que esta ship es muy complicada, pero bueno, tuve animos y eso sirvió. Pronto nos veremos otra vez x3_

 _Ciao~_


End file.
